Trinity
by klutzysunshine
Summary: For as long as they can remember, it's always been the three of them.


**I don't own Girl Meets World nor will I ever. No coypright infringement intended.**

* * *

For as long as they can remember, it's _always_ been the three of them. Cory and Topanga can't exist without Shawn and vice versa. So when Shawn temporarily moves in and stays permanently, no one is surprised. "So have you three admitted you're in love with each other yet?" Eric questioned, laughing when Topanga spit her drink out all over the floor.

"What? What? What? How the fuck do you know?" she shrieked.

Jack shrugged and put a hand on his well-meaning boyfriend's shoulder. Eric grinned and squeezed it. "It's been fairly obvious for years. We were just waiting for you three to figure it out," he gently replied. "But it seems like you already have?"

"We didn't think we were that obvious," Topanga muttered, going back over their actions the past few months in her mind. How had they slipped up to the point that even Eric figured it out?

"You've always been that obvious." Eric snickered at the glare sent his way by his sister-in-law.

"And you don't care?" She'd figured they'd be shocked.

"Of course not. My brother's happiest when he's with you and Cory. That's all I ever wanted for him." Jack didn't want Shawn to miss out on anything. He himself recently learned to relax, courtesy of Eric. Finally admitting his feelings for the other man had helped him calm down a lot.

Topanga's smile lit up the whole room. "We're happy with him too. Cory and I don't want Shawn to hurt anymore because he's felt that way his whole life. One of the reasons he and Maya bonded so quickly."

"Well, we should head back home but we'll be by for dinner tomorrow afternoon. Tell Shawn we love him and we're thrilled for the three of you." Jack oomphed when Eric leaned over and kissed him. As soon as the two of them pulled apart, they hugged Topanga and then departed.

* * *

When Shawn and Cory strolled through the door with a chattering Riley, Auggie, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas; Topanga was cooking dinner. "How was your day?"

"Busy," was Shawn's succinct answer.

"Loud," Cory murmured, rubbing a hand on his forehead. The kids had all been a little wild today - more so than usual - and he still hadn't figured out why. All he wanted to do was lay down and nap with his wife and boyfriend and forget today had even happened.

"It was great!" Riley raved.

"Never stop being sunshine-y," Shawn encouraged even as Cory groaned. He laughed at the look of mock outrage on the other man's face.

"I won't!" Riley chirped and then the kids all skipped off to her room.

"So you ready for this one?" Topanga asked as she stirred the pot of soup and then looked up at the two.

"What happened now?" Cory sat down on the couch and prepared for the latest crisis (they seemed to follow him around but he didn't complain about it now .. much).

"Eric and Jack stopped by -"

"How are they doing?" Shawn interrupted.

Topanga glared at him for the interruption and he quickly apologized before sitting back down next to Cory, looking chagrined. "Well, he knows about us."

Both of them started choking. "What do you mean he knows about us?" Shawn couldn't comprehend it. How had Eric of all people figured it out? Had Jack informed him? And how had Jack learned of their relationship?

"Fuck. How'd they react?" Cory hoped they weren't angry or disgusted with them (he needed to immediately stop jumping to worst case scenario) but it was hard to tell with anybody. None of them were worried about Topanga's parents finding out but his parents? They were walking on eggshells for their reactions.

"Well, 'they've always known' was the answer I got. They're happy for us. So that's one obstacle holding us back out of the way." Topanga grinned and then ran to their sides. "I don't think we should hide this anymore. We're in love and I want the whole world to know." Well, she worried about Cory's career because not all parents would be accepting so only select people would be told the truth.

"Are you sure?" Shawn hesitated because he had the same fears as Topanga about Cory's students' parents finding out and wanting him fired or some shit like that.

"Stop panicking so much, Shawn. And yes, I'm sure. Let's tell our families. It's time."

Cory kissed the top of both of their heads, ignoring Shawn's whiny protests. "I love you both more than you'll ever know. My soul mates."

"Love you too," Topanga whispered as she snuggled between them.

"It is safe to come out or are you three still being gross out there?" Riley called through the door.

"We're hungry!" Maya shouted.

"Ignore her!" chimed in Lucas.

"Speak for yourself!" added Farkle.

The trio broke into laughter. "Yes, it's safe to come out!" Shawn told them.

The kids flew into the living room and then "covertly" checked on the soup Topanga had on the stove. "Feed us, please," Auggie ordered.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you watch a movie with us?"

Maya wrinkled her nose up. "Is it going to be one of those sappy movies you love? Because we're out if that's the case."

Lucas went to chide her but then realized he agreed with her. "Yeah, she's right."

"So we heard you say Uncle Eric and Uncle Jack know now?" Riley fished.

"Yes. You don't have to keep us hidden anymore but be careful who you tell." Cory groaned when Riley dove into his arms for a hug.

* * *

After dinner was over, the kids returned to Riley's room and left Cory, Topanga, and Shawn alone again. "It'll always be the three of us and nothing can break us apart," Topanga declared confidently.

"A trinity with an unbreakable bond."

Shawn kissed them. "That's us."

"Think it's safe to take this to the bedroom or are the children going to fuck with us by constantly interrupting?" Cory already knew the answer to that but he had to ask anyway.

Both Topanga and Shawn laughed. Shawn slid an arm around Topanga's waist before doing the same with Cory's. "We'll just have to see."

Not shockingly at all, the people in Cory, Shawn, and Topanga's lives accepted their relationship (and some had also guessed already too). And when the baby came along, they named her Trinity Georgia.


End file.
